Pressespiegel
Aktuelles *'GuttenPlag & VroniPlag:' Mitarbeiter aus dem Umfeld des GuttenPlag-Projektes decken auf VroniPlag auf, dass der zukünftige baden-württembergische CDU-Landtagsabgeordneter Matthias Pröfrock mehr als 1/4 seiner Doktorarbeit plagiierte. Siehe dazu die'' Pressemitteilung zur Dissertation von Dr. Matthias Pröfrock und die Plagiatsnachweise. '' *'VroniPlag Wiki': Nach dem Vorbild von GuttenPlag wird die plagiierte Doktorarbeit von der Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß untersucht (den Pressespiegel zur Saß-Affäre finden Sie hier und die Pressemeldungen zum VroniPlag Wiki hier). *'Technische Universität Chemnitz:' Einstudieren. Aufpolieren. Zelebrieren. 9. April 2011, 19 Uhr; Podiumsdiskussion mit Vertretern aus der Medienbranche zum Thema Guttenberg & GuttenPlag. Weitere Informationen auf Medientage Chemnitz *'3sat.online: 'Thema: "Online-Crowd": Zusammen sind wir klüger Sendung am 10.04.2011 um 16:30 *'Labor e.V.:' GuttenPlag, oder: Wie stürze ich einen Bundesminister? Öffentliche Veranstaltung in der Alleestr. 50 in Bochum am 11.04.2011; Beginn um 20 Uhr *'GuttenPlag' ruft zur kollaborativen Qualitätssicherung auf *'SWR-Fernsehen': Besser lesen (Sendetermin: Donnerstag, 21. April 2011 23:25 Uhr) Thema u.a. ist die zu Guttenberg-Biographie im Zusammenhang mit der Plagiatsaffäre (Quelle: Presseportal zum Programm des SWR) *'Deutsche Blogosphäre: ' #GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg (Deutsche Blogosphäre - verschiedene Blogger) Ein e-Book über GuttenPlag und die Plagiatsaffäre im Web Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor(in) oder Autor(inn)en, eventuell nähere Angaben zum Anlass oder der Art des Artikels) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 6. April 2011 * Finanzwirtschafter: Microsoft kopiert weiterhin: Jetzt kommt StreetView-Plagiat "Microsoft kann es einfach nicht lassen: Das Unternehmen zeigt sich weiterhin wenig innovative und setzt weiterhin auf die Guttenberg-Methode: Warum selbst erfinden, wenn man auch plagiieren kann?" * dieKirche- evangelische Wochenzeitung: Alles nur geklaut? (Alexander Deeg) "Seit dem ersten Jahrhundert nach Christus wird mit dem Begriff „Plagiat“ der Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums bezeichnet, aber kaum jemals wurde über Plagiate intensiver diskutiert als in diesem Frühjahr. Im Bereich der Predigt allerdings erreichte die Diskussion bereits 2009 ihren Höhepunkt. Damals löste ein Artikel des Theologieprofessors Hans-Martin Barth eine heftige Kontroverse aus. Unter dem Titel "Internet oder authentisches Zeugnis?“ hatte sich Barth seinen Ärger über Pfarrerinnen und Pfarrer von der Seele geschrieben, die sonntags im Gottesdienst nichts anderes tun, als "eine kaum oder gar nicht modifizierte Predigt aus dem Internet“ vorzulesen." (direkter Link nicht möglich, GuttenPlag) *'spiegel online:' Bitte, lassen sie es bleiben Falsche Gründe für den Doktor **2. Teil: 1. Ich liebe meinen Professor **3. Teil: 2. Mein Vater hat auch promoviert **4. Teil: 3. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst machen soll **5. Teil: 4. Ich habe Angst vor dem Schritt in den Berufsalltag **6. Teil: 5. Ich finde keine Finanzierung **7. Teil: 6. Ich habe kein Thema **8. Teil: 7. Ich arbeite am besten unter Druck * sr online: ''Kulturspiegel: Ein weites Feld: Moral und Plagiat'' (Ankündigung einer Sendung am 06.04.2011, 18.50 Uhr) "Die akademische Welt ist angesichts dieser Meinung empört und diskutiert weiter über die Causa Guttenberg. Anlass zum Nachfragen gibt es immer: Warum braucht man einen Titel? Wer hat ihn wirklich verdient? Welche Leistung ist Plagiat? Wo bleibt die Moral? Wie soll die Wissenschaft in Zukunft mit Plagiaten umgehen? Wie können Nicht-Wissenschaftler die Bedeutung einer sauber geschriebenen Doktorarbeit erkennen? Und kann der Imageschaden für Prof., Dr.; M.A oder Dipl. Ing. je wieder repariert werden?" *'Stuttgarter Zeitung:' "Es wurde durchgängig auf vielen Seiten abgeschrieben" Matthias Pröfrock sieht sich mit schweren Vorwürfen konfrontiert. Zur Aufdeckung: "Die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Matthias Pröfrock ähneln jenen gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Tatsächlich gehören die Internetaktivisten zur selben Gruppe, die den zurückgetretenen Verteidigungsminister des Abschreibens bezichtigt. Man sei ein Netzwerk von Wissenschaftlern, die deutschlandweit tätig seien, sagt einer der dort Tätigen. "Es geht uns um den Ruf des deutschen Doktortitels", betont er." (...) "Das Auffinden der Plagiate sei überwiegend Handarbeit, schildern die Aktivisten: Verdächtige Passagen werden extrahiert, nach deren Schlüsselwörtern werde danach im Internet gefahndet. Zum Teil unterstützt professionelle Software diese Suche. Man sei bei Pröfrocks Arbeit beim Wissenschaftlichen Dienst des Bundestags fündig geworden, heißt es." *'Stuttgarter Zeitung:' Kommentar zum Plagiatsvorwurf: Gleicher Maßstab ''(Frank Rodenhausen) "Der 33-jährige Pröfrock hat im Wahlkreis Waiblingen die meisten Stimmen aller Kandidaten bekommen und ist der jüngste CDU-Abgeordnete überhaupt. (...) Doch jetzt muss er um diesen Sitz zittern. Eine Internetplattform, die auch die Doktorarbeit des ungleich prominenteren Exministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg unter die Lupe genommen hat, unterstellt Pröfrock wie Guttenberg den Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums in nicht unerheblichem Umfang. Der Major der Reserve Pröfrock ist nach dem Rücktritt des Bundesverteidigungsministers in der "Waiblinger Kreiszeitung" zitiert worden, dass dieser Rücktritt seiner Ansicht nach "folgerichtig und konsequent" gewesen sei. Sollten sich die Vorwürfe erhärten, wird der mutmaßliche Remstal-Guttenberg wohl den gleichen Schritt tun müssen. Auch für einen Landesberufspolitiker sollten die gleichen Maßstäbe gelten." *'taz': ''Auktion Abstrus oder wie Plagiate Nutzen stiften "Der taz liegt eines der inzwischen vergriffenen Exemplare von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit vor. Dieses auf 400 Stück limitierte Werk wird auf dem Medienkongressim Haus der Kulturen der Welt am 9. April für einen guten Zweck versteigert. Der Erlös geht zugunsten von LobbyControl e. V." ---- 5. April 2011 Klarstellung im Fall Pröfrock zur Berichterstattung: Mitarbeiter von VroniPlag aus dem Umfeld des GuttenPlag-Projektes haben die Uni Tübingen bereits am Morgen des 4. Aprils informiert. Auf Grund der Chronologie des Falles ist die Stellungnahme von Mathias Pröfrock "Sowohl die Dekanin der juristischen Fakultät als auch mein Doktorvater wurden von mir umgehend informiert." irreführend. Die umgehende Information erfolgte zuerst von VroniPlag und wurde vorher schon angekündigt. Von der Chronologie her war dieses, bevor es Herr Pröfrock getan hat. *'Göttinger Tagblatt:' Damit die Doktorarbeit ein Ende findet (Heidi Niemann) "Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg will sieben Jahre gebraucht haben, bis er ein 475-Seiten-Werk als Doktorarbeit ablieferte, das jedoch zu großen Teilen abgeschrieben war. An der Universität Göttingen versucht man, solche Plagiatsfälle im Vorfeld zu verhindern. Drei fakultätsübergreifende Graduiertenschulen kümmern sich um eine intensivere Betreuung der Doktoranden und eine bessere Kontrolle ihrer Arbeiten." *'Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger': Absturz eines Hoffnungsträgers (Thomas Kröter zu Westerwelles Rückzug vom FDP-Vorsitz) "Ob er insgeheim Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg beneidet? Der christsoziale Hoffnungsträger ist so tief in den Keller gefallen, dass er sich diskret zur Hintertür davonstehlen konnte. Ein Facebook-Gruß an die Fans und tschüss! Regeneration im toten Medienwinkel." *'Schwarzwälder Bote:' Pröfrock gibt sich zerknirscht "Aufgrund eines "anonymen Hinweises" hätten nun "Experten aus dem Umfeld des Guttenplag-Projekts" die Dissertation Pröfrocks geprüft. Der hatte seine Schrift "Energieversorgungssicherheit im Recht der Europäischen Union / Europäische Gemeinschaften" im Jahr 2007 beim Tübinger Jura-Professor Wolfgang Graf Vitzthum eingereicht." *'Schwäbisches Tagblatt:' Uni-Juristen prüfen Plagiatsverdacht gegen Politiker (Ulrike Pfeil) "Auf der Internetseite „Vroniplag", die sich eigentlich mit plagiierten Stellen in der Doktorarbeit der Stoiber-Tochter Veronica Saß beschäftigt, wird seit dem Wochenende die Dissertation von Matthias Pröfrock als „neuer Verdachtsfall" präsentiert. Pröfrock hatte 2007 bei dem Tübinger Juraprofessor Wolfgang Graf Vitzthum über „Energieversorgungssicherheit im Recht der Europäischen Union / Europäischen Gemeinschaften" promoviert." (...) "Er räumte ein, dass er „unter dem großen Zeitdruck am Schluss“ Quellenangaben versäumt haben könne." Dekanin Remmert: "Es gehe vor allem darum, „die Redlichkeit wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens zu schützen“, eine Grundlage der Glaubwürdigkeit." (...) "Uni-Rektor Bernd Engler nannte den Fall „mehr als unerfreulich“. Er werfe die Frage auf, ob die vor zwei Jahren allgemein eingeführte eidesstattliche Erklärung bei Doktorarbeiten zu spät kam. Die Uni müsse beim Unrechtsbewusstsein in wissenschaftlichen Texten „nochmal komplett nacharbeiten“." *'Schwäbische Zeitung:' Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Ex-Referenten von Oettinger (sz/lsw) "Über ein Viertel der Seiten der Dissertation über „Energieversorgungssicherheit im Recht der Europäischen Union“ seien betroffen (Stand Montagabend). Unterstützer der Seite haben bereits die Universität Tübingen informiert." *'Stuttgarter Zeitung:' Neu gewählter CDU-Mann soll abgeschrieben haben (dpa) "An seiner Doktorarbeit war Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) als Minister gescheitert. In ihr fanden sich zum Teil von anderen Autoren abgeschriebene Texte, ohne dass er dies gekennzeichnet hatte. Laut den von der Zeitung ist die Südwest Presse vom 05.04.2011, siehe Meldung unten, GuttenPlag veröffentlichten Vorwürfen wurde dem Juristen Pröfrock nachgewiesen, dass mehr als ein Viertel der inhaltlichen Seiten der Arbeit über „Energieversorgungssicherheit im Recht der Europäischen Union“ ohne Nennung der Quelle abgeschrieben sei. Zum Teil seien es ganze Seiten gewesen, heißt es in dem Blatt." *'Südkurier: 'Universität (gemeint ist Freiburg, GuttenPlag): Plagiatsaffäre in der nächsten Runde (kaz) "Die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen drei Wissenschaftler aus der Sportmedizin sind offenbar schwerer als erwartet. Die zuständige Kommission der Medizinischen Fakultät hat die wegen großer Übereinstimmungen beanstandeten Arbeiten überprüft und den Fall an den Untersuchungsausschuss der Universität zur Redlichkeit in der Wissenschaft übergeben." *'Südwest Presse:' Neu gewählter CDU-Mann unter Plagiatsverdacht ''"Der im März in Waiblingen in den Landtag gewählte CDU-Abgeordnete Matthias Pröfrock steht unter Plagiatsverdacht. Der promovierte Jurist soll seine Doktorarbeit an der Universität Tübingen mit Hilfe nicht zitierter Quellen geschrieben haben, heißt es auf der Internetseite "VroniPlag Wiki"." *'Twick.it:' ''Twick.it beim Webmontag in Köln (Markus Möller) "Vortrag vier war nicht nur der längste, sondern auch der spannendste. Tim Bartel von Wikia (übrigens Twick.it-Kritiker der allerersten Stunde) erzählte vom GuttenPlag Wiki. In einem leicht über die festgelegte Redezeit hinausragenden Vortrag präsentierte er die Hintergründe über die Online-Plattform, bei der Internet-Nutzer kollaborativ nach Plagiatsstellen in der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg suchten. Wer den Vortrag verpasst hat, muss nicht traurig sein. Wir haben ihn auf Video." Anm.: Tim Bartel ist der Country Manager von Wikia in Deutschland ---- 4. April 2011 *'ArticleField.com:' The Necessity To Purchase Dissertation Papers (Berenice Heaton) "In the current times, when students write any sort of academic paper, the plagiarism is the top concern and they make every effort to avoid plagiarism from their papers. In a dissertation, plagiarism is the disaster fro your future as well as degree. So ask the company to assure that there will be no plagiarism in your custom papers. You can ask for the anti- plagiarism report scanned by the up-to-date plagiarism checker." *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Kommentar: Schummeln tut doch jeder? Schüler über die Guttenberg-Affäre (Berfin Durgun, Kl. 8e, Albrecht-Dürer-Gymnasium, Neukölln)"Warum ist der Betrug in der Wissenschaft so schlimm? „Die Wissenschaft erarbeitet erst die Grundlagen, die dann von der Gesellschaft aufgenommen werden. Daher gibt es strenge Regeln, die eingehalten werden müssen.“ Es geht also, anders als in der Schule, nicht darum, vorgefertigtes Wissen zu lernen und in Klassenarbeiten wiederzugeben. Daher ist ein Betrug in der Wissenschaft viel schwerwiegender." *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Deutscher Plagiatsskandal: Wann äußert sich Schavan? (Blog von Stefan Weber) "Wenn man sich die Arbeitsmethoden von Guttenberg, Saß und Pröfrock ansieht, dann entdeckt man hier keinen gemeinsamen Ghostwriter, sondern eine allen gemeinsame Unkultur, eben eine Textkultur ohne oder mit nur ganz wenig Hirn. Die in den Wikis penibel dokumentierten Vergleiche sind einmalige Lehreinheiten in Sachen Wissenschaftsblendwerk. Es ist kein Problem der Juristen. Es ist auch kein Problem der CDU. Es ist ein Problem der Hochschulen und der akademischen Kultur insgesamt, und dort, wo man im Moment genau hinsieht, entdeckt man eben einen Fall nach dem anderen. Wie viele Arbeiten dieser Art werden die Wikis noch enthüllen?" *'Deutschlandfunk:' "Die Dunkelziffer ist extrem groß" - Auch Professoren plagiieren (Volker Rieble im Gespräch mit Manfred Götzke) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - vor einem Monat hat der berühmteste Plagiator seinen Hut genommen und seinen Rücktritt vom Amt des Verteidigungsministers erklärt. Seit bekannt geworden ist, dass er seine Dissertation in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit abgeschrieben hat, wird bei Doktorarbeiten genauer hingesehen - komischerweise aber nur bei Doktorarbeiten." (...)Volker Rieble: (...) Der Doktor oder der Doktorand, der plagiiert, möchte schnell die eine Arbeit erledigen und wird sich dann in der Wissenschaft nie wieder tummeln. Der Professor aber, der abschreibt oder die Ergüsse seiner Mitarbeiter als eigenes Werk ausgibt, der produziert ein Plagiat nach dem anderen, der beschädigt die Wissenschaft weitaus stärker." (...) "Götzke: Das heißt, derjenige, der eigentlich kontrollieren sollte, plagiiert genau so wie der Doktorand, der möglicherweise mit den Fußnoten es nicht so genau nimmt? Rieble: Der plagiiert eigentlich noch viel schlimmer, denn Professoren müssen natürlich erstens Vorbild sein. Wenn Sie von einem solchen Abschreiberlehrstuhl kommen, haben Sie ja nie gelernt, wie Wissenschaft richtig funktioniert, wie redliche Wissenschaft funktioniert." *'Erklärung Matthias Pröfrock:' Homepage - Aktuelles „Auch meine Dissertation wird seit vergangenem Wochenende im Internet auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüft. Dabei wurden laut des Betreibers WIKIA vereinzelt nicht korrekt zitierte Textpassagen gefunden. Meine eigenen Kontrollen haben daraufhin ergeben, dass insbesondere bei Passagen, die aus dem Internet zitiert worden sind, Fehler aufgetreten sind. Dies nehme ich zum Anlass, meine Doktorarbeit durch die zuständigen Stellen der Universität Tübingen prüfen zu lassen. Sowohl die Dekanin der juristischen Fakultät als auch mein Doktorvater wurden von mir umgehend informiert. Ich habe meine Dissertation nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen verfasst. Fehler bei der Zitierung wurden in keinem Fall bewusst oder vorsätzlich herbeigeführt. Diese kann ich mit nur durch mangelnde Sorgfalt oder übereiltes Handeln erklären. Dafür entschuldige ich mich in aller Form. Die saubere und schnelle Klärung ist mir sehr wichtig“, erklärte Dr. Matthias Pröfrock heute, am 4. April 2011, in Waiblingen. (informatorisch, mangels ausreichendem Bezug zu GuttenPlag, löschen am 06.04. vorgeschlagen, näheres für Interessenten bei Vroniplag/Mcp mit weiteren Pressenachweisen nachzulesen) *'Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger:' Stadtbezirk Mülheim: "Prinzen"-Audienz im E-Werk (tor) "Gute Zeiten für Die Prinzen: Die Leipziger Band besteht seit 20 Jahren, und spätestens seit der Plagiat-Affäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist der Prinzen-Hit "Alles nur geklaut" wieder in aller Munde. Auf ihrer Jubiläumstour quer durch Deutschland machte die Band um die Sänger Sebastian Krumbiegel und Tobias Künzel Halt im gut gefüllten E-Werk." *'Nürnberger Zeitung:' Erneuter Plagiatsfall "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg war offenbar nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Danach wurde zunächst der Tochter des ehemaligen bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten Edmund Stoiber, Veronica Saß, wiederholtes Abschreiben nachgewiesen. Nun wurden in der Dissertation des baden-württembergischen CDU-Landtagskandidaten Matthias Pröfrock 26 Prozent Plagiate entdeckt." *'radio Bamberg:' Die Universität Bayreuth will die Untersuchungen der zu Guttenberg-Doktorarbeit bis Mitte April abschließen "Die Prüfungskommission sei mit ihrer Arbeit schon sehr weit und könne den Termin einhalten. Der Abschlussbericht befasse sich nicht nur mit dem wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhalten zu Guttenbergs, sondern auch mit der Frage, welche Konsequenzen aus der Affäre für die Arbeit an der Uni Bayreuth zu ziehen seien." (entspricht inhaltlich der Meldung von Kanal8 am 01.04.2011) *'Schwäbische Zeitung:' Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Ex-Referenten von Oettinger "Über ein Viertel der Seiten der Dissertation über „Energieversorgungssicherheit im Recht der Europäischen Union“ seien betroffen (Stand Montagabend). Unterstützer der Seite haben bereits die Universität Tübingen informiert." *'taz:' Was fehlt ... Guttenbergs Absturz "Ministerposten weg, Doktortitel weg und die Schwarmintelligenz des Netzes im Nacken. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Abstieg vom politischen Superstar zum "Strg. + C"-Depp ist schon bemerkenswert." ---- 3. April 2011 *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Copy-Paste-Affäre: Dritte rechtswissenschaftliche Dissertation im Visier (Blog von Stefan Weber) "Nach den bereits verifizierten Plagiatsfällen Guttenberg und Saß gibt es nun einen dritten Verdachtsfall in Deutschland: Wieder Rechtswissenschaften, wieder Zeitraum nach 2005, wieder eine Universität in der südlichen Hälfte Deutschlands, wieder ein CDU-Politiker als Verfasser, und wieder macht man sich im Wiki kollektiv auf die Plagiatssuche." (...) "Nun werden – nach meinen vorwiegend auf mein Herkunftsland Österreich bezogenen Einzelfunden und meiner empirischen Studie aus 2007 – in Deutschland Beweise öffentlich im Netz dokumentiert. Dem ist im Moment wenig hinzuzufügen, außer: Netzgemeinde, weiter so! Und: Betroffene Institutionen, Professoren und Promovierte: Schämt Euch!" *'Die Presse.com:' Dissertation Hahns: 12 Seiten auffällig"Außerdem steht Hahns Arbeit seit mehreren Wochen in vollem Umfang im Internet, aufzurufen unter anderem über die Wiki-Plattform „PlagiPedi“ (http://de.plagipedi.wikia.com/)." *'Nürnberger Zeitung' (Blog): Der Jurist und sein Hang zum Plagiat VroniPlag liefert den dritten Plagiatsfall nach zu Guttenberg und Saß. *'WDR': Alles nur gelogen - Was ist uns die Wahrheit wert? (mit Video-Stream, 80 min) (west.art Talk) "Wie steht es um die Wahrhaftigkeit in den Medien und in der Politik, in der Werbung und in der schönen neuen Warenwelt? Im Hinblick auf die Politik offenbar nicht allzu gut, wenn wir an die Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg oder Rainer Brüderles widersprüchliche Aussagen zum Atommoratorium denken." ---- 2. April 2011 *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit: 'In bester Gesellschaft ''(Blog von Stefan Weber) "Das Buch “Das Google-Copy-Paste-Syndrom” Ihres werten Plagiatsgutachters findet sich im Amazon-Partnerprogramm von “Telepolis” in bester Gesellschaft – gleich neben postmodernen Gesamtkunstwerken wie “Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag” oder “Regulierung im Mobilfunk”. Das freut mich! Nur: Was bitte hat denn die Dissertation des CDU-Abgeordneten Günter Krings hier zu suchen? Ääääh… hab ich was versäumt? Oder sind es nach Menschen wie mir und Netzkollektiven wie GuttenPlag oder VroniPlag nun schon die Algorithmen selbst, die…? Kann nicht sein." *'Frankfurter Neue Presse: Das neue Stadtparlament: Adel und Doktoren bevorzugt "Karl-Theodor von und zu Guttenberg wusste schon, warum er an seinem Doktortitel hing: Bei dem Urnengang am Sonntag hat der Wähler der Stadtverordnetenversammlung Kandidaten von Adel und solche mit Doktortitel bevorzugt." *'''inFranken: Django Asül über das Guttenberg-Moratorium (Corina Erk) "Und freilich darf auch die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs nicht fehlen, der sich neben seinem Doktor- wohl auch den Adelstitel auf der Internetseite "Lug-und-Trug.de" erschlichen hätte und sich momentan in einem Moratoriumszustand befinde." *'rbb:' Im Palais Sendung im Palais am heutigen Tag 22:15 Uhr (mit Dieter Moor) ""Blaues Blut" macht Schlagzeilen. Wer zum Adel gehört, braucht sich um Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu sorgen. Der standesbewusste Ex-Minister und Freiherr zu Guttenberg beflügelte mit seinem adeligen Hintergrund erst die Fantasien der deutschen Bürger, bis dann sein Betrug die Nation mit der Diskussion über Schein und Sein aristokratischer Tugenden beschäftigte." *'Sächsische Zeitung:' Kolumne: Doktorente (Thomas Bärsch) "Nichts aber ist peinlicher, als sich und dem Publikum eingestehen zu müssen, dass die am 2. April als Aprilscherz enttarnte Meldung vom 1. April gar nicht falsch war. Vor allem unerfahrene Redakteure entscheiden sich gern für die Wettervorhersage, weil die garantiert nie stimmt. ... Viel mutiger ist es, Nachrichten wie „Uni Bayreuth verleiht Ehrendoktorwürde an Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg“ zum Aprilscherz zu küren. Allerdings ist es auch verdammt riskant." *'Stern:' Nachruf auf die Glaubwürdigkeit (Sophie Albers) " Der Schaden, den Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg mit dem Skandal um seine Doktorarbeit der Glaubwürdigkeit zugefügt hat, ist gar nicht hoch genug einzuschätzen. Die Nachbeben sind noch immer zu spüren.Da kommt einer, der Ehrlichkeit verspricht, der tatsächlich zu tun scheint, was er sagt, den die Bürger dankbar würdig befinden, ihm zu glauben. Und dann das: nicht nur Betrug, sondern auch noch die Eitelkeit, für diesen nicht einzustehen. Die Enttäuschung darüber sitzt beim Bürger knochentief." *'WDR:' Mitternachtsspitzen "......wie für das bundesdeutsche Inland, das derzeit nur von einer Schlagzeile dominiert wird: Karl-Theodor Freiherr Xerox zu Guttenberg, Angela Merkels schöngeistiger Plagiatenor mit der schneidigen Stimme und dem nicht ganz so akkuraten Erinnerungsvermögen, hat endlich gemerkt, dass er abgeschrieben ist. Weil er abgeschrieben hat." *'Zeit online:' Politische Kultur Es zählt Profil statt Prominenz (Jan Schulz-Ojala) "Zweifellos war dieser März 2011 politisch so kontrastreich wie selten. Der Rücktritt des der Lüge und des Betrugs überführten, sich als Popstar gerierenden Verteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg markierte seinen Beginn – womit die Republik kurz vorm kollektiven Kirresein wieder zu unveräußerlichen Selbstreinigungskräften der Demokratie zurückfand." ---- 1. April 2011 *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Neuer Begriff macht die Runde: "Gutteln" (Blog von Stefan Weber) "Der Begriff “gutteln” macht die Runde. “Ich hab’s geguttelt” heißt so viel wie: Ich hab’s mir aus irgendwelchen, nicht angegebenen Quellen zusammengeschustert. Es ist eben mehr als bloß googeln oder copypasten. So gesehen, war der Begriff des Guttelns längst überfällig." (...) "Etymologisch wäre das nicht uninteressant: “Gutteln” stammt also ursprünglich von “in die Gosse kippen” (gemeint ist ein Eintrag im "Wörterbuch der deutschen Sprache" von 1838, GuttenPlag). Nun braucht es nur noch einen griffigen Term für Plag-Wikis. Hat jemand Vorschläge?" *'3sat:' Guttenberg - der Plagiator "Die gewachsen eher linke Netzgemeinde stürzte sich auf Guttenbergs Arbeit. Im Guttenplag Wiki zeigte sich die Intelligenz der Massen – hunderte User prüften die Arbeit auf Herz und Nieren. Nach zwei Wochen schon liess ihr Ergebnis keinen Zweifel mehr zu: Fast alles nur geklaut." *'kanal 8: 'Die Frage, ob Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg mit seiner Doktorarbeit die Universität Bayreuth bewusst getäuscht hat, will die Hochschule Mitte April beantworten. "Das hat Universitätsprecher Frank Schmälzle heute auf Anfrage unseres Senders bestätigt. Die Prüfungskommission sei mit ihrer Arbeit schon sehr weit und könne den Termin einhalten. Der Abschlussbericht befasse sich nicht nur mit dem wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhalten zu Guttenbergs, sondern auch mit der Frage, welche Konsequenzen aus der Affäre für die Arbeit an der Uni Bayreuth zu ziehen seien. Der Bericht der Prüfungskommission wird wohl auch von der Staatsanwaltschaft Hof mit Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt werden. Bekanntlich sind dort mehr als 100 Strafanzeigen gegen den ehemaligen Bundesminister eingegangen." *'Kleine Zeitung Steiermark at:' Guttenberg "Hat nicht nur sich selbst geschadet" "Der deutsche Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist nach der "Disstertations-Affäre" zurückgetreten. Ingo Hasewend, Außenpolitik-Ressortleiter der Kleinen Zeitung, analysiert: "Guttenberg hat nicht nur sich selbst in den Abgrund gerissen" *'Main Netz:' Dr. Veronica Pfusch-Saß? Plagiats-Jäger zerpflücken Doktorarbeit von Stoibers Tochter (Torsten Maier mit Verweis auf mehrere Quellen) "Spiegel-Online-Kollegen lassen einen ungenannten Jura-Professor, der die Arbeit gelesen haben soll, sagen: "Für eine wissenschaftliche Karriere habe die Dissertation 'nicht gereicht'. Verbesserungsvorschläge und Anmerkungen habe die Doktorandin Saß ausgeschlagen als klar war, dass es zum Titel reicht." Möglicherweise wird es letzten Endes doch nicht reichen. Schon bei zu Guttenbergs Dissertation erwiesen sich die Plagiats-Jäger von GuttenPlag-Wiki" als äußerst treffsicher." *'Stern.de:' Hat auch Edmund Stoibers Tochter abgeschrieben? (Niels Kruse) "Nach dem Vorbild von "GuttenPlag Wiki" ist am Montag eine Seite online gegangen, die die Doktorarbeit auf verdächtige Stellen hin untersucht" *'Wie-Wie.de:' Was ist ein Plagiat? "Das Wort Plagiat war in letzter Zeit in aller Munde als herauskam, dass sich der mittlerweile Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg für seine Dissertation fremden Gedankenguts bediente ohne ausdrücklich darauf hinzuweisen. Somit geht daraus hervor, dass es sich bei einem Plagiat um geistigen Diebstahl handelt." ---- Monatsmagazine April 2011 *'Forschung und Lehre': Demut und Dolchstoß - Beobachtungen zur Rhetorik Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs (Heinrich Detering) Eine Analyse zur Rücktrittsrede von zu Guttenberg. Fazit: "Was hier suggeriert wird, ist kein Schuldbekenntnis, sondern eine Dolchstoßlegende. Ihr zufolge hat nicht der Minister unanständig gehandelt, etwa weil er gelogen und betrogen hätte, ohne Anstand sind vielmehr diejenigen, die ihm das vorwerfen." (...) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Äußerungen zur Plagiatsaffäre führen eine Sprache der Scheinheiligkeit." *'Forschung und Lehre': Unbelehrbares Volk - Die Massenmedien, das Internet und die Bürger (Norbert Bolz) "Die akademische Welt steht und fällt mit der wissenschaftlichen Redlichkeit. Wer hier Erfolg haben will, darf ein Langweiler sein, aber niemals gegen die professionelle Korrektheit verstoßen. Er darf im Mainstream seines Fachs schwimmen, solange er sich an dessen Standards hält. Wer diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllen möchte oder kann, sollte der akademischen Welt fern bleiben. Aus akademischer Sicht ist der Fall Guttenberg sonnenklar: Es handelt sich um wissenschaftlichen Betrug, Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums. Guttenberg existiert nicht mehr in der akademischen Welt." *'Forschung und Lehre:' Standpunkt: Doktorwürde (Bernhard Kempen) "Mit Guttenbergs Rückzug von allen politischen Ämtern ist die Plagiatsaffäre für die Wissenschaft keineswegs erledigt. Nachdem die Universität Bayreuth den Doktorgrad rasch entzogen hatte, prüft sie nun, inwieweit sich der Ex-Minister einer vorsätzlichen Täuschung schuldig gemacht hat. Dass eine offensichtlich aus Versatzstücken zusammengeschusterte Arbeit vom Erst- und Zweitgutachter eines „summa cum laude“ für würdig befunden wurde, bleibt rätselhaft und wird von vielen Wissenschaftlern, insbesondere aber von einer kritischen Öffentlichkeit, nicht verstanden" (...) "Kurpfuscher und Blender, die akademische Grade entwerten und deren legitime Träger diskreditieren, gehören in die Schranken gewiesen. Sie sind Sargnägel des wichtigsten Gutes, das die Wissenschaft besitzt: ihre Glaubwürdigkeit und Seriosität." *'Journalist / TU Dortmund:' Forschung zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" Max Ruppert und Julius Reimer haben die Diskussion um die Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wissenschaftlich genutzt und veröffentlichen nun ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse zum "GuttenPlag-Wiki" in einem Fachmagazin.'' Kommentar PlagDoc: Anders als die Vorabmeldung suggeriert, kam die Anregung für eine Umfrage von mir. Unsere Argumente, die ich im Gespräch mit Max Ruppert äußerte, haben es wohl leider nicht mehr in den Artikel geschafft. Trotzdem ganz interessant.'' ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 28. März 2011 - 31. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 28. März 2011 und 31. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 23. März 2011 - 27. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 23. März 2011 und 27. März 2011 finden Sie''' hier.' 16. März 2011 - 22. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 16. März 2011 und 22. März 2011 finden Sie 'hier. 11. März 2011 - 15. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 11. März 2011 und 15. März 2011 finden Sie '''hier. 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 9. März 2011 und 10. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011|'hier']]. 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 7. März 2011 und 8. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011|'hier']]. 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 5. März 2011 und 6. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011|'hier']]. 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 3. März 2011 und 4. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 1. März 2011 - 2. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 1. März 2011 und 2. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 27. Februar 2011 - 28. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 27. Februar 2011 und 28. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. Press Review (English) The English press review you can find here. Chronologie Die zusammengefasste Chronologie zur Affäre bis zum Rücktritt finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Spezial: Pressespiegel zu verwandten Themen Die Presse zu den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos am 5.3.2011 Eine Spezialseite mit Beiträgen im Vorfeld und nach den "Pro-Guttenberg"-Demos finden Sie hier. Aprilscherze Aprilscherze, die sich mit Guttenberg, seinem Rücktritt und den Plagiaten auseinandersetzen, finden Sie hier. 'Plagiate in der Wissenschaft' Pressemitteilungen zu weiteren Plagiatsfällen und wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten ("Pressespiegel zu wissenschaftlich unredlichem Verhalten") finden Sie hier. Rund um Guttenberg ausgewählte weitere Pressemitteilungen zu Guttenberg finden Sie (demnächst) hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips (Stand: 3. März 2011, 14:00) * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net - Guttenberg "IKARUS" * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * scribd.com: Manuskript für ein eBook - Karl-Theodor Guttenberg "Ein kollaboratives Projekt der MedienFabrik" - "Pathologie einer Hinrichtung im Social Web". Mittlerweile gibt es das'' eBook (Kindle Edition)'' dazu. Titel: "#GuttenPlag - Pathologie des politischen Todes des Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg" * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:Wiki